


Punishments of a carnal nature

by Micha1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha1984/pseuds/Micha1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his wits end Severus catches Harry out after curfew with a lover. as detentions no longer seem to work separate decides Severus decides on a less conventional method of disciplinary actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Harry's sixth year... Hence the underage warning. As to the hints of non-con this story will not contain rape... Although Harry will struggle against desire for Severus

Punishments of a carnal nature

CHAPTER:1 Caught in the act

“Please Professor I- I can explain everything!”

 “Shut your mouth Potter I want to hear nothing of your explanations. Now take yourself down to my office I will meet you there in ten minutes to decide your punishment."

“Um sir can I get dressed first?” Harry interjected in a mortified voice.

 “Why Mister Potter, you’re still as cocky as ever even when caught in the nude. You continually disobey authority figures even if it means putting yourself and others at great risk!"

Severus eyes took in the Gryffindor’s form, his eyes stopping to gaze momentarily at the 7th year’s still slightly reddened member.

“Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for engaging in carnal acts upon Hogwarts grounds and fifteen points for being out past curfew.”

Harry who was now red with anger, but recognized the rage in his potions master’s voice said nothing in retort and instead threw his robes on quickly and sprinted for  the dungeons.

“Professor please this meeting was of my doing not Harry’s.”

 “Quiet! I am very ashamed of you. Fifty points from Slytherin house for your poor choice in lovers now go before I change my mind and owl your parents!” Severus’ the student not wishing to anger his head of house further ran to his dorm thoroughly debouched.


	2. Forced exhibitionism

CHAPTER 2: Forced exhibitionism

 Severus was still raving to himself when he reached his office and the student therein. One glance at the defiantly calm student before him and suddenly he knew just what to do to ensure that this was a punishment Harry would never forget.

“So potter tell me, how do you think you should be punished?” Because as it seems to me conventional tactics don’t work with you but I think I may have an idea of what to do.”

Harry knew the question asked was rhetorical but the smirk on the older man’s face made him too nervous to bother being angry with Snape.

Locking gazes with Harry Snape extracted a vile from his robe pocket. Said container held a green jade liquid. His eyes still upon Harry Severus pulled out the cork that capped off the tube. He then cast a spell that pricked his opposite hands index finger and then allowed a single ruby red droplet to mix with the jade liquid turning it to a chameleon shade.

 

“You are going to be a brave little Gryffindor and drink this now Potter. Oh, and before you think to defy me think of your lover and how he would feel if you two were exposed.”

 

“FINE I’ll drink it!!”

 **Damn this is so not right I don’t even know why I’m doing this for him… ah yes, I do it because he helped he in my time of need**.

Snatching the vile from Snape’s’ grasp Harry downs the contents within.

 

“Now then professor would you mind telling me what it was that you just forced me to take?!” The raven haired young man demanded heatedly.

“Come now potter I did not hold a wand to your throat, you could have simply refused to take the potion.”

 “Right and have you let it slip to my classmates that I am not only gay but that my current lover is a Slytherin?! I think not.” The seeker finished his voice dripping anger and hatred.

"Quite right mister potter.” Quipped Snape, however it matters naught, what you have just taken for me is an obedience potion. In short for the next two weeks you will be unable to defy me in any way.”

This statement was followed by rich baritone laughter. Harry merely sat in his chair unmoving, mouth agape in a disbelieving shock.

   The next morning Harry got up and dressed as usual. In fact, by the middle of the day the seeker had very nearly convinced himself that the previous night’s embarrassment had been naught more than the worst nightmare of his life. Almost that is until he entered the potions lab for Monday afternoon’s lesson.

 “Mister Potter I see you’re on time today for once.” “The potions master sneered. Snape looked at Harry for what seemed an eternity, then those coal black eyes went around the room surveying as they went. Then all at once the orbs had shown with an evil mischief. By this time the classroom contained the sixteen 7th years that were qualified to take advanced potions. All of whom were looking unsure of what to expect next.

 “All of you stand now! I have created a placement chart for this class in order to maximize productivity levels during our time together.”” Ronald, you shall be partnered with Mr. Goyle.”

“Potter you are to work with Draco.”

“Miss granger you as well as Miss Patill will be a team.”

“Now that I’ve split up the dream team the rest of you may pair off as you wish.”

Harry though upset about being separated from his best friends thought it best not to say anything about the way his professor had once more shown his prejudice towards Gryffindor house as he Ron and Hermione had the top three scores on the mid-term exam. Yet they were still segregated from one another with almost every chance Snape got. So begrudgingly Harry picked up his books potions cauldron and wand and began to slowly make his way towards the desk where Draco Malfoy sat looking pissed.

 “Are you having problems mister Malfoy?”

 “Yeah I don’t wish to be paired with Potter. He has skill what so ever!”

 “You didn’t seem to object to Mr. Potter or his lack of skill over the weekend Draco.” Snape quipped.

 Harry taking pity on his secret lover and wishing him to stay a secret spoke up.

 “I think what Malfoy means is that there is only so much of me can take in a period of time Sir.” Harry finished lamely

“I have already taken note of this fact Potter.

As Harry took a seat next to Draco the unintended double meaning of his and the potions master’s words hit home with a force that robbed him of his breath.

All the Gryffindor could do from this point was hope that save himself Draco and Snape picked up on the second meaning.

Now then, today we shall be brewing the unbridled lovers’ passion potion.

 Snape explained as he tapped the blackboard. As the ingredients finished writing themselves upon the board a collective gasp was heard.

“But Sir Harry stammered in shock, this potion it requires…

 “Yes, Potter do go on.” Snape said with a smirk.

 “Live sperm” Harry finished turning red.

“Very good mister Potter, since you were the first to voice your anxiety about waiting to give your groups sample you shall be the first to give yours.”

 “Huh?” but I didn’t mean…

 “Potter just go into my office and do what must be done I trust you know the proper charm to cast.   To the rest of you, do not laugh. Each of you will be forced to give an intimate fluid for the sake of this class. This week it just happens to be the male half.”

Once inside Snape’s office Harry shut the door.

**What bloody charm? Nobody has ever told me of any spell for wanking off! Where’s the fun in that? Oh well I need to do well on this potion so I guess there’s only one thing to do then…**

After bespelling his vile to catch the necessary liquids Harry unbuttoned his pants and removed his flaccid member. Harry’s mind searched for suitable image.  He found it in the incident that landed him in detention with Snape for two weeks.

 Draco is on his knees in front of Harry’s bare erect rod. The blonde licks his lips just before he Greedily swallows Harry. Harry cries out as he grabs a fist full of platinum

blond locks. A tongue is then swirled around the head of the seekers cock. A giggle sounds as Harry’s knees quake.

The hand that had started out at a slow teasing pace is now moving frantically to reach that euphoric place. Suddenly onyx orbs were fixed on the duo, emerald met onyx and it was over then as it was now Harry Potter had cum at the thought of being watched by none other than Severus Snape

As Harry came back to himself he realized he could hear snickering. When Harry could bring himself to do so he opened his eyes to see that half of the class was ogling him the other half was pointedly observing the stone floor of the dungeon.


	3. Secret no more

Chapter 3: Secret no more

As Harry came back to himself he realized two things. One Snape’s door was slightly ajar and two, people were staring at him. Blushing profusely the seventh year quickly cleaned and tucked the now flaccid member away.

After mentally preparing himself Harry gathered the needed sample into an awaiting container. The Gryffindor walked proudly, despite his embarrassment to his table and took his seat.

The sallow faced potions master drank in the seekers’ proud posture inwardly he smirked this was just how he expected Potter to respond to his classmates seeing him stroke himself to completion. Harry was mortified but he had too much pride in himself to let it show. Severus was proud of him and chose to show this in his own way.

“What are the rest of you waiting on?!  “While the other seven males obtain their samples the woman should be busy cutting the nightshade and other ingredients for the potion we are making”.

” Just so you know Malfoy your sample shall be used by Miss Granger’s group. Next week these jobs will be switched so that no one can say I am sexist. Now get to work all of you!”

Snape sneered as the remaining boys lined up to get their sample containers…

An hour into the lesson eight cauldrons were simmering as well as emitting the correct shade of pink smoke.

 

“When the color of your smoke changes to a shade of violet your potion is ready to be tested.” Severus smiled before going on. If your sample was used, then your partner must be the test subject. Miss Granger since Mr. Malfoy gave you his sample you and Miss Patill may choose between you who will test it.” Snape swirled around and walked back to his desk leaving his pupils to their own devices.

The sixteen students worked on in silence until twenty minutes later when Harry’s smoke turned a raging shade of violet. Harry nodded to Draco and held his breath as his lover drank deeply. To the blonde it seemed as though everyone was staring at him.

**Probably waiting and hoping that Harry and I have fucked up the potion and that I’ll end up offing myself because of it…. Oh bloody hell it’s getting a smidge warm in here. Quick think of something else, anything else! Umm, Crabbe and Goyle shagging in my bed. Yeah that did it I’m not hot anymore. I feel like I’m going to blow chunks but otherwise I am all good.**

Young master Malfoy had unknowingly claimed his mental victory too soon because without warning the bone chilling images of misters Crabbe and Goyle in the act of lovemaking morphed into one of he and Harry. In Draco’s image however he was the dominant one. He and Harry had been lovers for two months now and despite all his pleas Harry would never agree to bottom.

Before he knew what was happening Harry’s lips had been captured in the fiercest most passionate kiss he had ever experienced in his seventeen years. The seekers arms reacted of their own accord, snaking themselves around Malfoys waist. His ears registered nothing as Harry’s cock twitched to life once again. It was at that moment that the Gryffindor decided he was tired of lying to himself as well as his friends. This thought firmly in his mind Harry returned Draco’s kiss with equal enthusiasm …

 

Harry, having given in to this developing situation, is now caressing Draco with fervor, and the students are astonished at the exhibit that is being performed in front of them. In the meantime, Snape is sitting at his desk, astonished at Harry’s reaction but exceedingly pleased with the results of his experiment. He allows the session to go on for about a while, about a minute and when he determines that it’s been quite enough, he sits up and says,

“I don’t know what the rest of you are doing, watching this display, but aren’t you supposed to be doing your own experimentations? Get to it!”

Snape’s voice awakens Draco’s mind from his potion-induced reaction. Draco pulls away and looks at Harry in anger and disgust,

“How could you?!”

“How could I what?”

“I trusted you to not respond…”

“I tried my best… did you forget that the fumes affect me as well? But you’re Malfoy, and you lay the blame on everyone else.”

“You’ll pay for this one, Potter…”

“Oh, I’m sure I will”, he chuckles, “I’ve outed the biggest poof in wizarding history.”  

“Oh no, Potter... I’m not the biggest poof... you are.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, you are. After all, you’re the one who sucked my dick, not the other way around.”

Draco, with a flourish of his robes, turns and leaves the potions lab. Harry yells loud enough for Professor McGonagall to hear,

“Is that why you were on your knees when we got detention the other night?” He said smugly.

Draco pauses a bare half second in his storming from the lab and continues at a slightly faster pace.

 

“Well now, I’ve proven to you Professor, that the potion works” Harry says with a contemptuous sneer to Snape, leaving his possessions behind, the Gryffindor takes his leave of the lab.


	4. Swallowing ones pride

Chapter 4: Swallowing ones’ pride

Snape returns to his seat and looks at the remainder of the class and says,

“While the passion plays we’ve just seen was quite interesting, I don’t see the rest of you continuing with your potions, or it will be demerits for all of you. I will take 25 from Slytherin for leaving, and 25 as well for Gryffindor leaving class without permission. I will be giving them detentions also If you wish to receive the same punishment, continue doing the same.”

The students begin to continue with their work. However, not all of the potions work successfully. The rest of the class takes theirs. Within seconds, Hermione begins to violently vomit, for her sample was from Draco. Parvati mentions,

“Hmm… damn, Draco can’t be that good if even Hermione throws up…” she giggled. The rest of the class bursts into hearty laughter. Even Snape covers his mouth in an attempt to cover his smirk.

Draco is in the Great Hall, and it is breakfast time. He has been picking on some Ravenclaws, making mud-blood comments. One of the students stands up and walks over to the Slytherin table and looks him straight in the eye and says,

“Malfoy, I may be a mud-blood, but at least my girlfriend can keep me cum down…”

“She’d have to keep something down.” “From what I understand, you ain’t got nothing to brag about. Potter says it ain’t worth the effort.” He smiles and walks away.

very pissed off Draco begins to plot. Then, a very scary thing happens this day: Draco Malfoy laughed, and went off in search of Crabbe and Goyle, to set off his evil plan. Potter would pay for the day he burned a Malfoy…

the wind upon the Quidditch pitch was nearly gale force but Harry potter did not give a damn. The young man was confused and angry. Anyone who knew the seeker would know he was upset. This is due to the fact that Harry’s flight patterns were sporadic at the very best. It had been over a week since his last confrontation with Draco Malfoy  


  **What is Draco playing at? He usually has made at least one attempt at revenge by now. I still don’t understand why he feels the need to hide the fact that he is gay. I suppose that might be where our problems started I was not concerned about whether or not out nighttime trysts were discovered. Draco however feared his father’s wrath if we were found out** **in light of everything that has happened in the last week professor Snape has postponed my week of detention with him until further notice. This fact puzzles me the most, why did he postpone his making me suffer?** ****  
  


Realizing that his usual flight around the Quidditch pitch wasn’t helping to clear his head Harry landed his broom and began walking Hogwarts grounds aimlessly. It wasn’t until Harry felt a determined nip on his right hand that he realized that he was in the owlery. Terror seized at Harry, as he was petting her Harry took note of her sickly state; her eyes were sunken and her pupils were dilated and upon closer inspection the Gryffindor noted patches of thinning feathers. It was almost as if Hedwig understood her masters worry because  she gave a weak hoot of comfort before she fell from her perch into Harry’s arms…  Harry was out of the owlery and down to Hagrid’s hut in an instant. The game keeper was startled out of applying flesh eating slug repellant to the school pumpkin patch by a thunderous pounding on his front door.

“This had better be good I am busy!”

 Hagrid immediately regretted his impatience when he realized that the nearly bald unmoving lump in Harry’s arms was the once proud and beautiful snowy owl that he himself had bought Harry as his first ever birthday present.

“Harry what on earth is going on?”

”What’s wrong with Hedwig?”

 The teenager had to mentally calm himself before he spoke.

“I don’t know Hagrid she just collapsed in my arms and you were the only one that I could think of that could help me…”

Hagrid knew to pick his next words very carefully he didn’t want to be too hasty with his judgment of the situation before him.

“Harry I think I know how you can help Hedwig; it looks as though she has been poisoned.” “Do you know anyone who she trusts enough to take food from that would do this to her?”

 

**No, even he wouldn’t do this! It is true Hedwig was distrustful at first but over time she began to trust and even love Draco**

 

The seeker came out of his thoughts with an idea in mind. Sure it was desperate but Hedwig had trusted his choice in lovers and now Harry had to do what he could to save her even if it meant swallowing his pride and begging for help from the one person who would never let him live it down…

  
Severus Snape was locked in his offices grading a waist high stack of parchment. This was the only down side to being the resident snarkey bastard of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Sure one could assign lengthy essays as a punishment but then one must grade each of the said essays.  


As Snape was most likely the least liked professor within the grounds he spent most of his Saturdays as he was today. alone locked in his office grading the punishment essays. At this moment he was deeply engrossed in grading a sixth year essay on possible side effects of Polyjuice potion when the noise came…

Harry’s Point of view

The grounds pass under my feet in a blur my lungs burn as though they hold the fires of hell, still I continue to run with Hedwig limp in my arms. Finally, I reach the dungeons. Taking a moment to pull fresh air into my flaming lungs I begin to pound on his chamber door…

  
Snape jumps and swears,

 

“Bloody hell! This had better be good everyone knows I use Saturdays to grade the majority of my assignments.”

 

  Sighing Severus stands groaning he walks toward the source of the banging. Throwing open the heavy oaken door the potions master shouts,

 

“Stop pounding upon my door before I hex you into oblivion!”

 

“I pound on his door for what seems like forever. My knuckles are bleeding but I don’t care he has to help. He has to save her. He has to! He throws open his door shouting something about how he is going to hex me into oblivion. One look at his face tells me I’ve fucked up. I am not sure what I have done but if I want to save Hedwig I had better talk class fast before I am force fed oak by Snape…

 

Pro professor Snape I need your help! It’s Hedwig she I think she has been poisoned.” I finished in desperation **.**

**Oh man I’ve done it now he looks like he is going to be sick quick think of something!!**

 “Please professor I know you and I don’t get along but she has not done anything to you!”

Snape’s point of view

I make eye contact with my next essay victim only to realize once more in this past week Harry Potter has managed to disrupt my ability to work effectively **.**

**Damn doesn’t the boy have anything better to do then fuck with my day!!**

 

“Potter, what are you doing here? Should you not be with your friends planning some mischief to make my life here hell as you have in past years?”

 

Please sir! You aren’t listening to me; it’s my owl Hedwig I believe she has been poisoned sir. Harry takes a deep breath and continues on before i can stop him.

 

 Professor I am begging you, Potter says as he drops to his hands and knees, please professor if you make Hedwig better I’ll pay whatever you ask, I’ll do anything please just don’t let her die!?”

  
As far as I could tell Potter’s plea for what I now realize is the sickly bundle lying limp in his arms seems heart felt. In fact, he appears to be on the verge of tears.

 

 “Potter get off your knees I’ll brew an antidote for your ruddy bird, but I don’t want your money. I will figure out the cost of my helping you after I have cured her now follow me Harry and we shall discuss the subject of payment in further detail…

 

End Severus point of view


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman...Who my mother told me I said I was going marry when I grew up. Even at five I Loved you.As time passed your movies only deepend my respect for you. May you rest in peace. and never forget how we as fans love you and your work...

Chapter 5: Showers and sexual desire

Harry followed Severus into the dungeons in silence Hedwig still limp in his arms. Severus gestured for Harry to lay the owl down on a desk. Once he had done so Harry began to watch his potions master closely. As Harry looked on he noted that Severus was amassing quite a collection of ingredients for a simple poison antidote. After an intense internal debate Harry went against his better judgment the seeker decided to ask the question that had been eating away at his mind since he had entered the older man’s domain.

  
“Sir, I was just wondering why you did not just feed Hedwig a Bezoar? It would have been easier on you, not to mention faster, and I would still be obligated to keep my word to you. I mean I guess I just find it odd that you would work so hard on an antidote when a much simpler answer is right in front of you.”

  
Severus stepped away from a now simmering cauldron of green opaque liquid.

   
“Potter do you ever pay attention to any of the lectures given in my class?! Bezoars are poisonous to any animal! This is why we are allowed to remove them without interference from P.E.T.A”.

  
“Well I- I just thought that since you dislike me so…”,at this point in time Harry was at a loss for words, did he dare risk finishing his train of thought and risk angering the man before him; or worse give Severus a previously unforeseen path to cause Harry pain by using his own words against him.

“Mister Potter, I am appalled that you would think me capable of committing such a crime against a fine bird like Hedwig, just because she had the great misfortune of becoming your pet.”

 

**Well once again he is able to in his own very articulate way both lay my fears to rest and piss me off at the same bloody time. The only question remaining is do I kill him now or do I wait until he cures Hedwig?**

Harry watched Severus begin to grind up various ingredients

  
Severus could tell by the sudden shift in the Gryffindor’s aura that he had succeeded in riling him. The older man did not understand why but it gave him great pleasure to see Harry Potter trying to reign in his temper. The faint tremble in Harry’s hands as he passed an ingredient that Severus had asked for only added to the professors’ enjoyment of the situation.

  
Once the potion had finished brewing about an hour later Severus woke the sickly owl laying on a nearby table and coaxed her to drink the finished brew. “You need not worry any longer Potter your pet will survive you brought her to me in time.”

  
Harry’s anger vanished as he noted the potion had an almost immediate effect. Hedwig gave a faint hoot and then vomited a thick charcoal colored substance. Harry  
rushed to her side worried that she had died despite his best efforts to save her

 

“Do relax Potter she is just bloody sleeping do you never listen to a word I say?”

“OH yes Sir I always listen to you but it appears to me that your question should be whether or not I believe you.” Harry snapped back grabbing Snape’s left arm.

  
Severus’ face grew red with anger.

“I have given more than enough evidence to the order  
to clear me of any charges you might have on me.” Snape responded through gritted teeth.

  
“No sir you have not given enough evidence to me to clear you in my eyes because you see Snape the evidence you gave was only ever given to Dumbledore and as much as I trust him; experience has taught me to follow no one blindly. So my suggestion to you is to watch your step around me because the jury is still out concerning my trusting you… this said shall we discuss the subject of your payment?”

  
_Damn you Potter such insolence… I have busted my balls to help Dumbledore’s cause I’m done playing by the old man’s rules where you are concerned. We play by my rules now, you will regret being so disrespectful towards me._

  
  
“On your knees boy!”

 Harry Potter stood stark still not quite sure he had heard right.

 

“I beg your pardon sir…” the last word was said with just the barest hint of sarcasm.

 

“Oh yes potter do start begging now as you will be doing much more of the same before this night is out. Now get on your knees or I shall be cross.”

 

The Gryffindor grew red in the face as he continued to stare in disbelief

_He cannot possibly be serious; I mean really to expect me to cow taw to his whimsies. And if he does he will be in for a surprise_  
  
 Severus saw the look of defiance come into the young man’s eyes and smirked inwardly

**Yes, just as I thought would be the case you intend to defy me, well come on then Potter I shall play along with your little game for now.**

 

With a sigh of frustration Severus stepped forward until he stood a scant few inches from Harry.

  
  
“I said on your knees  **NOW**  POTTER.”

 This statement was hissed through gritted teeth. When the Gryffindor made no move to comply the potions master took hold of Harry’s hair and by pushing down upon his head forced the boy to his knees.

Harry felt a searing pain in his scalp as his hair became Snape’s leash so to speak. Severus’ cock gave a twitch as the seekers knees met the concrete floor of the dungeon with a loud pop.

 

“Ouch bloody hell that hurt you bastard…”

 

“Quite as I intended Mister Potter continue to defy me and naught but pain will follow. If however you should for once in your life choose to listen to me this will be over before you know it and who knows you may even enjoy yourself.”

  
Harry’s worst fears were all but confirmed when emerald locked with onyx and the unmistakable sound of metal sliding along a track seemed to echo in the seekers ears…

 

Oh yes the object of his past seven years of torment was finally exactly where he belonged upon his knees before his quickly engorging fully exposed member. Severus was elated at the scene unfolding before him. Potter was gazing up at him now fear rolling off of his form in tidal waves.

 

“I shall greatly enjoy this. Yes, I see realization dawning in your eyes Potter.

Maybe if you beg me I shall delay your punishments. I will teach you to make

arrangements for payment of a debt before the incurrence of said debt…

 

“Come now potter is it not the way of a Gryffindor way to pay off all things owed to another completely and as quickly as possible.”

 

Severus Snape smirked inwardly; he knew his challenge to the youth would not go unnoticed. In fact, he counted on this. He had known Harry Potter long enough to know exactly which buttons to push in order to get whatever reaction he wanted.

 

**I don’t fucking believe this he’s smirking! He thinks he has won the bloody**

**bastard! Well if he wants a battle he’s got one… this man would soon regret**

**challenging him.**

 

Severus’ thoughts of revenge soon changed into ones of pure bliss as he watched Harry slowly take him into his mouth. Harry than began to swirl his tongue around the older man’s cock.

 

**Moan damn you! You thought to degrade me by making me suck your dick. Well I will not be denied my own revenge before I am done here I will see you lose your stony composure heh heh that is the sweetest revenge I could hope to take…**

Whatever the potions master had expected form this encounter with potter this was not it. No Severus had expected the boy to beg him to choose another form of payment. Far from what was expected Harry seemed to be quite comfortable with his ‘punishment.’

 

 

As Snape looked on in astonishment Harry released the older man’s member with an audible pop. Then making eye contact with the former death eater the teen peeled back Snape’s foreskin and placed a light kiss upon the tip. He then griped the balls in his hand and applying varying amounts of pressure he began to roll the sensitive organs around in his palm.

 

At last Harry got what he had been aiming for as a moan was torn from clinched 

 

**Oh so your mask is capable of cracking… I wonder how far I’ll have to push for it to shatter. Let’s test the teacher shall we?**

 

Severus raised an eyebrow in inquiry, more to himself then the student on his knees before him. Just as the Slytherin was about make a snide remark about Harry’s prowess Harry slipped his tongue into his instructors’ newly exposed slit and began to thrust in and out.

 

Harry’s plan began to backfire as Snape’s fingers intertwined with the Gryffindor raven locks. Potters’ cock twitched to life as Severus jerked Harry’s mouth away from his now purple member.

 

“Potter stop.”

 

Severus voice would have appeared normal to anyone else Harry took notice that Snape’s tone lacked its usual force.

 

“But sir I am merely repaying my debt to you is this not to your liking?” Harry asked all sweetness and innocence. Snape however was nonplused.

 

“Stand up and grip the table directly in front of you boy.” While the older man’s voice was soft his tone told Harry there would be dire consequences for any attempt at disobedience.

 

**What the hell are you up to Snape? Whatever it is I’m sure it is rather twisted.**

**Well it matters not I wont back down I gave you my word**

 Harry turned and did as instructed; hoping all the while that the quivering of his knees would go unnoticed by the older man now standing directly behind him.

 

His hopes were dashed when a husky knowing laugh tickled his earlobe.

**Oh my gods please don’t let him have seen that…** **he will never let me Live it down!**

“What seems to be the problem potter? I have yet to touch you and yet you tremble ever so sweetly in front of me?”

“Don’t be so bloody smug Snape it is merely your old eyes playing tricks on you.” Harry snapped

Deletrius,

 “You really should be careful whom you provoke with that talented mouth of yours mister potter”. It appears we must begin your lessons in etiquette sooner than even I expected.

Even as a question began to form in his mind all thoughts were scattered as the stinging began

“Ouch what the bloody— “CRACK! I want nothing to escape your lips, oh scratch that you may count for me as my feeble old mind may forget where I was and give you more than the ten lashings you deserve. That was one.

” CRACK”.

Two. Harry ground out.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Three fo- four class fiiiive

The seekers voice began to hitch as his eyes fill with tears. Never in his seventeen years had he been punished in this manner. His uncle would beat him yes but only with fists and never below the belt. That his uncle had said was for mothers and fagots. As his cousin Dudley had assured him that Vernon was neither Harry’s mother nor was he a fag Harry would just have to learn to take his beatings like a man. And he did just that Harry had many scars to prove it too.

"'It was Harry’s experience with tolerating pain that allowed him to keep count while tuning out the pain. The ability came at a steep price however. Yes, he was able to tune out pain but in doing this he turned off his ability to feel his body’s other feelings as well.

  **Why did he stop?! I only counted eight lashes… oh man did I lose count?? Shit I hope he doesn’t decide to start over again my ass is numb!**

 

Tisk Tisk potter what is this?” The Slytherin asked

We are not even nine stokes in and you are already crying out in pain, or perhaps it is not pain that causes you to cry out?”

Curiosity piqued and eyebrow cocked Severus Snape reached around to the front of the half-naked male to find…There was a stunned moment of silence as the Gryffindor swallowed around a newly formed lump in his throat.

"Well, well it would appear that Dumbledore's Golden boy is a bit of a masochist How priceless this little bit of information will be to Retia Skeeter.”

Maniacal baritone laughter met the seekers ears as his face began to burn red with embarrassment.

"Stop Sir this isn't funny anymore!  You, you wouldn't really go to Retia Skeeter with this would you? I mean, even you have some heart, I mean, you wouldn't dare... that is to say, you don't hate me that much do you?"

There was no mistaking it the boy was begging. The older man than began to sketch out a plan, a plan to gain that which had been denied to him all those years ago.

Harry stood silent, feet rooted to the ground in a mixture of the fear and anticipation of Severus' response.

 “This provides me with an interesting opportunity Mr. Potter.  Tell me, what would you be willing to give me in exchange for my guaranteed silence? Severus Snape allowed the question to hang in the air as he resumed his previous activities.

Crack

"I think I shall add ten strokes for every minute that you make me wait before you respond.  What do you think Mr. Potter, does this seem fair to you? "

“Oh, please Sir I, - additional lashings won't be necessary.   I-I will do whatever it will take to guarantee that you will say nothing of my body's freakish response to pain.”

After this was said the Gryffindor hung his head in defeat.

**Great, just great leave it to the worst enemy.  I have to notice something about myself that I don't even understand.  I just hope like hell, that he doesn't make me tap dance naked in the great Hall.  Oh well whatever it is he is planning to have me do can't be all that bad. I mean he is quite possibly the oldest fashioned professor I have seen at Hogwarts.  What is the worst he could do...?**

Crack

If you can tell me what lash number we are on, Mr. Potter I shall cease spanking, you.

-I believe that that was the tenth lash sir.

Though the Gryffindor’s voice quivered slightly, there was no lack of certainty in his tone.

**Damn the boy got it right**

 despite Severus best efforts potter was still able to hold his onto focus

Unseen by harry an evil grin spread across the potions masters The boy need not know he was right the older male was willing to bet harry would not doubt it if Severus told him he was wrong **.**

**Heh heh this way I can continue until I see that control of yours snap… after all it is the Slytherin way to toy with our prey before we move in for the kill??**

Well now potter did my blessed nephew ever figure out that all it takes to pique your, errm interest shall we say is a little pain?”

Severus Snape took a deep breath and stated flatly,

“Since you seemed to wavier on your answer potter we shall start again.”

SWAT…SWAT SWAT…

“Ow sir please?” Harry said

“Yes potter,” Snape asked the sneer very evident in his voice.

**What the hell I know that I did not lose count! Damn it… if I argue with him there is no telling what he will do. This is not the first time you have been unfairly Harry. So just suck it up there is nothing that Snape would like to see more then you being a coward. You will be nothing more than a coward if you beg him to stop.**

“No- nothing professor, um that was three.”

“Very good mister Potter.” As a reward Severus rubbed the Gryffindor’s bottom in soothing manner. Despite himself Harry could feel his manhood stiffen to the point that was painful.

Severus nearly came himself when he heard the teenager whimper. It took all of his training as a death eater to restrain himself from using a lubricating charm and plowing into the sweet cherry red ass before him. Instead the potions master threw all his focus into disciplining the savior of the wizarding world.

 

SLAP SLAP SLAP…

“Four…”

“Fi- five”

“Six”

“Sir…pl-please st-stop.” The proud Gryffindor broke his personal vow and begged with tears evident in his voice. Three more blows landed upon the boy’s bottom. Then something strange happened. The young man standing before Severus Snape stiffened and his neck flushed.

  Harry stifled a sob he then pushed back and pulled up his boxer briefs and fled from the potions lab. All of this happened so quickly that Snape staggered backward. The last thing that the Slytherin saw was harry potters retreating back.


	6. Chapter 6: the lost bet

Saturday and most of the seventh years were in Hogsmeade for the day.  
Oh shit I came from being spanked! What’s worse is Snape saw me come from being spanked. I really hope he doesn’t say anything to anyone about it!

“Oi Harry why are you running around Hogwarts in your bloomers?” Collin Creevey called out as the seeker ran passed him at top speed. 

“I- I lost a bet with Fred and George see you!”  
Collin shook his head smiling.  
“When will Harry learn not to take a bet with the Weasley twins?” Collin asked Susan Miles a seventh year Ravenclaw.  
“I don’t know maybe when you can get brave enough to tell your family that we’re dating” Susan huffed pouting.  
“Oh come on Sue, you’re not still miffed because I told Harry that he made a bloody hot girl are you?”  
“It’s not that Collin it’s just that not even your brother knows that we are dating.”  
Collin sighed as he took his girlfriend into his arms.   
“I am going to tell them over winter holidays… when I bring you over for Christmas dinner.” The eldest Creevey whispered blushing madly.  
“Oh Collin I would love to come Susan squealed throwing her arms around the Gryffindor kissing him soundly.

As the two laced their fingers together Susan said mostly to herself, “He did look great in that Slytherin schoolgirl uniform. I wander where he got it? Maybe I will ask him later…  
Collin burst into laughter as the two lovers continued to make their way to the Quidditch pitch.  
Meanwhile in the dungeons…  
Severus Snape watched in smug disbelief as the Gryffindor fled from the potions lab.  
“Well, well never in all my years have I seen a Gryffindor flee from an embarrassing situation.”  
The potions master did not have much time to relish this because he had a situation of his own developing. Ten minutes after Harry fled Severus quietly locked the potions lab for the day and made his way to his private chambers.  
If any of his Slytherin charges had seen Snape heading for his rooms that moment they would have thought that the hounds of hell were nipping at the man’s heels.  
Once the portrait to his rooms had swung shut the potions master charmed off his robes and headed for the bath.  
Once under the hot spray of the shower Snape closed his eyes and allowed the images that had been floating around in the back of his mind to flood forward.  
The spy’s member pulsed hard in his hand as his mind settled upon an image of Harry at the Hogwarts costume ball that Halloween… the young man had worn a Slytherin schoolgirl uniform that had been altered so that it was barely legal by Hogwarts dress code.

Within his memory Harry was swaying his hips back and forth to a slow song. A hair growth and sex change potion had changed the boy’s appearance to the point that had Granger and Weasley not entered the hall with him Severus would never guessed it was him in that costume.

Harry’s form came into sharper focus as Severus started to stroke his achingly hard member. Waist length blue-black hair caressed Harry’s lower back. When harry turned in Snape’s direction Severus drank in the cool beauty before him violet eyes whose lashes deliver butterfly kisses to the tops of delicate cheek bones. Alabaster skin dusted with freckles. Then there were the lips blood ruby red cupids bow lips just begging to be kissed by someone. All of these features were set upon a petite five-foot three-inch frame.  
That image then faded into the one he witnessed just days prior only harry was the one upon his knees before Draco. Suddenly Draco’s face became Severus’. Snape’s pace quickened still faster as Harry’s voice played back in his head.  
“Please sir I beg of you…”  
The image shifted one last time within the potions masters mind. Now Harry was licking the head of Snape’s cock. The Gryffindor lovingly kissed the tip before starting to lick the shaft from root to tip. The Slytherin’s inner self growled as harry released his rock hard dick with a loud wet pop.  
As harry drew back and stood up he turned his back to Snape and raised his costumes skirt revealing a stiffening erection. Potter then rubbed his ass against the freshly slickened prick…  
Please sir bury your cock in me I need it, I need you… it has been so long since you’ve taken me like this!  
There was such a wanton tone to the young man’s voice that Severus complied with the seekers wishes and buried his scorching member deep within Harry’s body.

Severus’ eyes snapped open as the orgasm robbed him of his very breath. As the potions master leaned against the shower wall to collect himself he made a decision. He would make harry his sexually. he did not know but one day soon harry potter would writhe beneath him in ecstasy.


	7. Fantasies of a lion

Chapter 7: Fantasies of a lion

Three days have passed since harry lost control in front of Severus. Harry tosses and turns as he tries to ignore his raging erection. With a frustrated groan harry gave in and reaches Into his pajamas to take hold of his leaking cock. biting his bottom lip harry moans.

Harry forces himself to go slow… up and down his hand strokes his aching member. He allows his thumb to dip inside his cockhead sending shivers throughout his body.

“Ah… yes nuuugh!

Harry then decides to cast a newly learned charm

“Sodamy lento”

Harry felt the slow sensation of being filled by the perfect sized dick. A small moan of pleasure escaped Harry’s lips. The fact that harry rarely ever used above a dime sized amount of lube made the slight sting of the phantom cock oh so good. The Gryffindor slowly sped up as he began to squeeze his shaft and balls. When harry closed his eyes his mind took him back to the spankings Severus had given him. As his memory came rushing back he began to pant…

“Oh-oh god yes soooo good!!”

Harry ten sped the charm up so that his ass was being pounded like a jack hammer.in his mind the phantom cock attached to a tone alabaster body. He was moaning and writhing now as his dick twitched and sprayed cum on his bed sheets…

SEVERUS!!!

The seeker fell back onto the pillows panting as his heart rate slows.

“Finite Incantatem”

**What the fuck was that?! I fantasized about Snape buggering my brains out? Well I know I have always liked older guys. Draco was a fluke he is a year older than me… plus Snape does have a very dominant personality…the question is would he be interested in a sexual relationship? Of course seduction is more fun. I still don’t trust him but then again you don’t have to trust someone to fuck them…right?**


	8. Quiet depression

Chapter 8 Quiet depression

The following night Harry showed up early for his detention. Anything was better than staying in the Gryffindor common room having everyone stare at him with either pity rage. Many of his housemates viewed his dating Draco as a betrayal all Gryffindor’s. Truth be told he found himself wishing cruel into a ball and hide from the world.

“I’m here for my detention professor what would you like me to do tonight?”

“There is a stack of first-year cauldrons that need scrubbing Mr. Potter and you’re the only one I trust to do it properly.”

Severus saw Harry stare at him open mouthed and wanted to laugh. He didn’t give compliments often leads to fault Harry so he understood the boys’ confusion.

“Well Mr. Porter those cauldrons are going to clean themselves and there are quite a few so you’d best get to work before I decide to give you another night’s detention!”

**While Snape is still a pain in the ass. But at least I know he won’t coddle me or take pity on me because of my break up with Draco. I was up most of the night last night trying to figure out why I was drawn to this snarky bastard. Though I couldn’t figure it out last night to day it finally clicked. Severus Snape never treated me any different from the rest of the students here at Hogwarts. To him I’m just a normal boy and not expected to be the hero of the wizarding world. With him I feel at ease as though I don’t have to be brave or strong. Severus Snape is the one being on the planet Earth that I’m not afraid to be myself with.**

Harry’s detention ended far too soon for his liking. There was a great sadness in his heart. He knew when he left this room that his mask must be put back on.

**Just once I want someone to see me and understand that I cannot always be strong, brave, and fearless. For once I want someone to hold me someone to allow me to cry and be frightened and not always expect me to be the boy who lived. Not even Hermione and Ron see the real me. I’m tired so very tired.**


	9. Liquor and sympathy

Liquor and sympathy

One week later Severus was roaming the halls of the Castle doing his nightly rounds or curfew breakers. When he heard invisible footfalls headed toward the astronomy tower. Knowing that it must be Harry under his invisibility cloak Severus decided to follow him and see where he went. He grew worried he saw the boy was headed for the astronomy tower. He had been so depressed of late that Severus had postponed his detentions. He heard the rustling of clothing as Harry climbed out onto the roof. The potions master stood at the window wand ready in case the little fool decided to jump.

It took Severus several moments to realize what his ears were hearing. Harry Potter was sobbing for all he was worth. Casting an invisibility charm over himself the potions master climbed out onto the Castle roof so that he might hear what the young lion had to say.

“Mom what my doing wrong? Why can’t I find anyone that will love me for me not for my fame not for my money but just for me? I thought Draco was that person but once again I was proven wrong. It was probably for the best but I’m so tired of seeing all of my friends’ pair off and I’m still the lone wolf.”

 

Unable to watch any longer Severus removed his invisibility charm.

“Potter, no Harry please come inside it’s apparent that we need to talk.”

Harry jumped upon hearing the potions master’s silky voice.

“AHH! Merlin balls Severus what are you doing here?!”

“It would appear that I am offering a fellow lone wolf an ear, now come on down from there lest you fall and I am charged with murder.”

Harry gave a soft laugh and took Severus hand and climbed back into the astronomy tower. The two men walked in silence until Harry realized that they weren’t going to the potions lab. Instead they were headed in the complete opposite direction.

“Umm professor where are we headed?”

“My rooms of course you see that is the only part of the school that Dumbledore does not have eyes and ears. I figured that whatever we should happen to discuss I would guarantee confidentiality and my rooms or the only place to do that.

Wow has even poisoned Severus is actually being considerate? Perhaps I underestimated his ability to be compassionate.

Harry watched Severus stop in front of the chamber entrance to his rooms. Quietly he spoke the password “half-blood”. Harry waited quietly shuffling his feet. Severus stopped when he realized he wasn’t hearing the Gryffindor’s steps behind him.

“You may enter Potter. A real smile graced his face then “

I won’t bite... This time that it is unless you want me to.”

Harry quickly entered the chamber behind Severus, hoping against all hope that the older male did not notice the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck. Some resolution for Harry to sit in a thick leather armchair. Severus went over to his liquor cabinet retrieving two glasses the potions master poured two generous glasses of Ogden’s fire whiskey. He passed one to the very confused seeker who sniffed the glass and reaching into his right hand pocket Harry dropped a general nullifier into the glass seeing that it had not changed colors Harry knew it was safe to drink.. He said gingerly at the liquor enjoying the smooth burn as it went down his throat.

Well well Potter, I’m happy to see that you’re careful. Though I must admit I’m a bit offended it was wise of you to test it first. Perhaps I’ve underestimated the boy’s intelligence. This conversation may provide entertainment at least he’s not as stupid as some of my seventh year students.

To prove a point Severus took a big gulp of his whiskey. Instantly he saw the stress go out of Harry’s body.

“So what did you want to talk about professor?”

“How about you tell me what has your so depressed you wound up on the astronomy tower roof looking as though you were contemplating jumping?” Harry side knowing it was useless to lie. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he found the words to speak.

“I really did love Draco and yet he says that I was nothing more than a game to him. I felt safe dating him because I knew he had more money than I did. But it appears I underestimated his compassion. To be completely honest with been dating since the end of sixth year. Technically we were together for eight months so it hurt that he can’t even get the amount of time we were together right. Make no mistake Draco and I had sex often but I refuse to bottom for him I guess my subconscious knew that he couldn’t be trusted.” Harry swirled his whiskey swallowing a mouthful he waited for Severus to burst into laughter at his foolishness. However when Severus did speak there was no humor in his voice.

“My nephew is a very selfish man. No scratch that he’s a very selfish boy, I’m afraid in that aspect is much like his father. Love is nothing more than a game of conquest for him. At 18 he has broken more hearts than I care to count. But I assure you Potter he is not worth your life and to be completely honest he would not shed a tear if you died. The best revenge can take on him is to move on let him see what he has lost.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to move on with. Everyone I have dated in the past has been after nothing more than my fame my money. What makes it extremely hard is I’m into older guys. I mean they have their shit together you know. Most of them assume their wild oats and are ready to settle down. You see there’s nothing in this world that I desire more than a family of my own.” With that said Harry finished his Ogden’s and waited for Severus to laugh.

“I can sympathize with that Mr. Potter I too want a family but with my history as a death eater I can’t find anyone willing to start one with me. I’m afraid that’s the cost of being a spy. No matter how often you prove yourself faithful to the good your entire life is determined by one bad decision. Lily was my best friend and because of one angry outburst I lost her forever.” With that Severus finished his Ogden’s as well. “Harry as you have consumed alcohol I think it best that you stay in my guestrooms. They’re just off to your left. There is an adjoining shower there as well if you decide to use it the towels are behind the door.” I have some sweats and a T-shirt tucked in there as well I think they should fit you if you desire not to sleep in your uniform.”


	10. Nocturnal terrors

Chapter 10: Nocturnal terrors

lightning tears through the sky causing the young seeker to cry out and jump. When his feet touched the ground once again his feet slammed out from under him. He landed hard upon his bum groaning as he felt himself sink into the muddy ground. The rain was pouring down in sheets soaking the young man to the bone. In a trance like state Harry stood once more.

“Great just bloody fucking great!"

Muttering the point, me spell Harry found himself blindly following his wand. Harry feels his skin crawl as the rain completely stops. Standing completely still on high alert listening for any approaching danger.

After about 20 minutes of following the point me spell Harry realizes that something is off because no matter how much he walks the scenery has gone unchanged. On and on Harry trudges his feet sinking deeper and deeper into the mud. That’s when he heard it... as soul shattering shriek just off to his left. Harry took off toward the voice knowing somewhere inside him he knew the sound, he knew that voice though the name and face it belonged to elude him he knew he knew it. Harry trips in the rain slick in grass landing once more flat on his face. Gagging around a mouthful of mud the Gryffindor summoned of every ounce of courage in his body and ran in the direction of the shrieks which were now growing in volume and number.

Rising up from the ground just beside the lake Harry could see them dozens of them…Inferi. The seeker swallowed hard against forming lump in his throat.

“No no no no no!! This cannot be happening you all dead! Voldemort killed you all!" He could see them all now lumbering awkwardly toward him where the corpses of Sirius Black Remus Lupin Nymphadora Tonks. Cedric Diggory and his parents.

Though their pace was slow the inferi would not be cut down no matter how many curses hexes jinxes Harry through at them his dead loved ones just kept coming.

In fear Inferi Tonks lunges at Harry

you did it you Harry Potter killed everyone you see here we are all dead because of you!!"

Harry let out a roar of pain as Nymphadora sank her broken jagged teeth deeply into the flesh of Harry’s wand arm. Remus and Sirius circled around him smirking at each other before they lunged and took bites out of Harry’s ribs. Soon Harry could not tell who was biting him. The only thing he could do was cry out in pain all the while forcing his feet to move

**I’ve got to get to Hogwarts! I’ve got to get Severus he’ll know what to do.**

The young lion allowed himself to smile when he took in the familiar figure of Severus Snape waiting at the top of the stairs.

Potter you imbecile! You dared to lead such dark creatures on to Hogwarts school grounds?! How dare-- Severus’s knees buckle in pain as the inferi of Cedric Diggory punched his hand through Severus’s chest extracting his beating heart.

No Cedric please don’t!! spare Severus PLEASE I’m begging you Cedric!"

Harry’s pleas fell upon deaf ears Cedric bit deeply into the dying man’s heart tissue.

Someone was shaking him

“No no gets away!!! Let me go! I have to save him!"

“Who Harry, save who?"

Harry reluctantly opens his eyes to stare into the alabaster face of Severus Snape.

“Oh Merlin Severus."

“Everyone he killed was there they were biting scratching tearing and kicking at me so I ran through the forbidden Forest and then you were at the top of the stairs yelling at me for bringing creatures like that the school somehow one of them one of them--- killed you" Harry spoke the last part so softly Severus had to strain to hear it.

“Harry… Harry calm down it was me in a dream that’s it breathe for me that it… In and how and in and out.”

Severus’s point of view

I had just started to dozed off when a soul searing scream sounded from my guest room. My brain flying into autopilot I scooped up my wand and went running for the room that I knew Harry was sleeping in. The young boy lay writhing in terror covered in sweat. Reaching out carefully I began to shake the boy.

“Harry, Harry please wake up! It’s only a dream I promise."

I held the young man tighter hoping like hell that he would wake soon. If his night terrors were anything like mine, they seem so vividly real. Sometimes so real that it’s hard to remember what part is dream and what part is reality. As I listened to Harry’s explanation of his nightmare I’m consumed by shock that he would be so upset because he dreamed of my death. I put this man through hell for the first five years of his Hogwarts career. Then for the first time since I met the boys five years ago I did not see James Potter when I looked at him. No, for the first time the concern I saw deep in those emerald orbs reminded me of his mother.

“Harry, Harry Be calm it’s only a dream. That’s it  and out breathe for me. Yes, in and out just like that." “Much better Harry. Would you like some dreamless sleep from the looks of it you’ve gone too long without a decent night’s rest.”

“No sir, I appreciate the offer but I know that particular potion is habit-forming and I’d rather not risk it. I feel like a fool for asking you this but could you stay with me here until I fall asleep? Usually when this happens Hermione will come lay beside me in my bed until I’m out again. You see, I have discovered that for some reason when someone sleeps beside me the night terrors never happen.”

“I see. I will stay until you fall asleep however were this ever to get back to the headmaster… Well suffice it to say the headmaster and Minerva must never find out about this. If they did I would lose my job.”

Harry gave a weak smile and patted the mattress beside him. I lay down beside the young man stiff as a board at first unsure what to do. His laughter caught me off guard.

“Relax professor I promise not to bite.”

The breath is stolen from my lungs as a true smile lights his face I am stunned to see how attractive Harry is. A perfect blend of his two parents while he may look like James save his eyes Harry’s personality is closer to Lily’s. I can’t help but return the infectious smile.

“Hush and get some sleep brat. You do have potions first thing in the morning and if you’re late I’ll give you detention I think you already have enough of those. Now good night.”

Soon the two men found themselves wrapped deeply in the arms of Morpheus.


	11. Coffee  confusion

 

Chapter 11: Coffee and confusion

Groaning allowed Severus took his usual seat in the Great Hall. Reaching across the table Severus pours himself a 5th cup of coffee.

“Severus my dear boy how are you this fine morning?"

 As always Albus Dumbledore’s eyes held an infernal twinkle.

**Damn Albus and his twinkle! It’s mornings like this that I give serious consideration to gouging out his eyes. Always so fucking happy first thing in the morning. The man doesn’t even drink coffee for Christ sake! Does he have an eternal supply of pepper up potion? Yes, of course that has to be it oh well… I suppose I can deal with the twinkle especially since Voldemort is gone now. Who would’ve thought that bringing about the death of the darkest wizard in a century took nothing more than the snapping of his neck. I mean how anticlimactic can you get?**

**"** Good morning Albus. You’re your usual chipper self."

“You look rested my boy is it safe to assume that you slept through the night?"

“I fail to see how this is any of your business but yes I did sleep well thank you for asking. Now please if you would pass me the marmalade for my toast."

“It’s good to see you eating again my boy. I have received some rather disturbing news from my portraits. The fat lady tells me that Mr. Potter did not return to Gryffindor tower last night. As I know Harry is prone to insomnia and often walks the deserted halls late at night  Should you see Harry out past curfew I beg you for leniency on his behalf. Poppy tells me that he is frequently bothered by night terrors and often fears sleep."

“Don’t work yourself into a tizzy Albus rest assured your golden boy will be spared detentions. Provided that is that he does not have another student in his company. Potter may be the last of his line but I will not allow him to fornicate on school grounds. No if he wishes to procreate he needs to do so off Hogwarts grounds like any other hormone driven teenager. As it stands Mr. Potter already has two weeks’ worth of detention with me for just such an offense."

“Young love isn’t it a beautiful thing Severus? It is good to see Harry seizing the moment and finding some well-deserved happiness. As I’m sure you’re well aware Harry did not have the most loving the family lives. It saddens me greatly to know that Petunia Dursley would treat her nephew little better than a house elf."

“Headmaster getting caught receiving fellatio is not a testament to true love perhaps lust but not love. In my several decades of life I have been shown no proof that romantic love exists in this realm. The bitterness in Severus’s voice was obvious to any and all who heard it.

“I’m sorry to hear you say that my boy. You are young yet perhaps one-day lady fate smile upon you and grant you the happiness that is true love."

“If you are done spouting your delirium headmaster I will take my leave and prepare for my morning classes."

Severus left the great Hall with the billowing flurry of robes.

**It appears age turns us all into fools. TCHH! True love indeed! I would be a damnable fool to think that there is any being in this world that would be able to overlook my past and my lack of physical appeal and fall in love with the likes of myself. The very idea is laughable. No I have come to terms with the fact the Snape line shall die with me. My father was right I am unlovable and undesirable impossible to live with and delirious to think that I deserve a family of my own…**

**“** You truly are a fool Severus Snape you know deep down that you do not deserve a family." Severus lets out a sad sigh and throws open the door to the potions classroom. The head of Slytherin house nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke off to his left.

“Professor Snape don’t you think that the decision whether or not you are lovable or deserving of love should be that of any partner you take? I know that Slytherin’s’ are not known for their bravery but surly you are not fool enough to deny yourself a chance to true happiness just because one ignorant soul says you’re undeserving."

Were it not for Severus’s years as a spy he would’ve Lashed out at the seeker standing before him.

How on earth had he not heard Potter come up behind him. The boy wasn’t exactly known for his stealth.

“Potter! Why are you skulking about in the shadows? And how long have you been there?" Melodic laughter met Severus’s years as Harry Potter stepped around to face the man.

“I’m not skulking sir. I merely decided to show up for my potions lesson early today. I thought maybe I could get a head start on ingredients preparation was I wrong? Will you not allow me entrance? I give you my word I will not disturb you. In fact, I will not speak unless spoken to beyond this point. But I feel as though I must say this, you are worthy of love you are not foolish for wishing for it and I do find you attractive."

Summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage Harry Potter steps forward and standing on his tiptoes placed a kiss Severus Snape’s lips. Emerald locked with obsidian and the fire that burned within was so intense that the potions master was certain if he gazed into the emerald orbs too much longer he would burst into flames. The young Seeker reached out and stroked Severus’s face ever so gently before brushing past the older male.

**Holy shit! Did I-- did Potter just--- oh hell he did Harry James Potter just kissed me! But why?!**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Harry Potter nor do I make any money from my fanfiction. I just really enjoyed putting them in pervy situations. I hope you enjoy my writing and will leave a review


End file.
